Galandra Beiryn (soulnova)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Ranger Level: 6 (January 2nd, 2014) Experience: 18,508/23,000 XP Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common Deity: Ruvalra First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open (Whiteoak) Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 18 +4 (7 pts +2 racial + 1 lvl4) DEX: 15 +2 (7 pts) 17 +3 (Belt of Dex+2) CON: 13 +1 (3 pts) INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (5 pts) CHA: 08 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 62 = (50) + CON (1*6) + FC (6) (Ranger 6) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 18 = + DEX (03) + Armor (05) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (03) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (05) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +03 = (03) + Misc (00) BAB: +06/+01 = 06 (06) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +10 = (06) + STR (4) + Misc (00) CMD: 22 = + BAB (05) + STR (04) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +07 = (05) + Class 02 (00) + CON (01) + Cloak (01) Reflex: +09 = (05) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (03) + Cloak (01) Will: +05 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (02) + Cloak (01) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments +1 Falchion: Attack: +11/+6 = + STR(4) + Magic(1) Damage: 2d4+7, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: Slashing +1 Falchion: Attack: +9/+4 = + STR(4) + PA(-2) + Magic(1) Power Attack Damage: 2d4+13, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: Slashing Dagger: Attack: +10/+5 = + STR(04) + Misc(0) + Magic(0) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Slash, range 10ft MW Comp Longbow: Attack: +11/+6 = + DEX(3) + MW(1) + Competence (1^) +4 STR Damage: 1d8+4, Crit: 19-20/x3^, Special: Piercing MW Comp Longbow: Attack: +9/+9/+4 = +DEX(3) +MW(1) +RS(-2) +Comp(1^) RapidShot/Manyshot Damage: 2d8+8/1d8+4/1d8+4, Crit: 19-20/x3^, Special: Piercing ^ Bracers of Falcon's Aim grants Aspect of the Falcon Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Str) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Ranger, +1 HP taken six times Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Bonus feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Class Features Ranger 6 Armor/Weapons: All simple and martial weapons and with light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Favored Enemy: At first level, a Ranger selects a creature type from the +2(Human) ranger favored enemies table. He gains a +2 bonus on Bluff, +4(Undead) Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive and Survival checks against creatures of this selected type. Likewise he gets a +2 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against them. A ranger may make Knowledge skill checks untrained when attempting to identify these creatures. Track: A Ranger adds half his level (minimum 1) to Survival skill checks made to follow or identify tracks. Wild Empathy: A Ranger can improve the initial attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check to improve the attitude of a person. The Ranger rolls 1d20 and adds his Ranger Level and his Charisma bonus to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of Indifferent, while wild animals are usually Unfriendly. To use Wild Empathy, the Ranger and the animal must be within 30 feet of one another and under normal visibility conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute, but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. The Ranger can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but he takes a -4 penalty on the check. Combat Style: ARCHERY STYLE, she can choose from the following list whenever she gains a combat style feat: Far Shot, Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot, and Rapid Shot. At 6th level, he adds Improved Precise Shot and Manyshot to the list. Favored Terrain: At 3rd level, a ranger may select a type of terrain from (1st Forest) the Favored Terrains table. The ranger gains a +2 bonus on initiative checks and Knowledge (geography), Perception, Stealth, and Survival skill checks when he is in this terrain. A ranger traveling through his favored terrain normally leaves no trail and cannot be tracked (though he may leave a trail if he so chooses). At 8th level and every five levels thereafter, the ranger may select an additional favored terrain. In addition, at each such interval, the skill bonus and initiative bonus in any one favored terrain (including the one just selected, if so desired) increases by +2. If a specific terrain falls into more than one category of favored terrain, the ranger's bonuses do not stack; he simply uses whichever bonus is higher. Endurance: Harsh conditions do not easily tire you. Hunter's Bond: This animal is a loyal companion that accompanies the ranger on his adventures as appropriate for its kind. (Cat, Small) A ranger's animal companion shares his favored enemy and favored terrain bonuses. Feats Power Attack (1st lvl): You can choose to take a –2 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +4 bonus on all melee damage rolls. +6 if two handed. Quick Draw (Human): You can draw a weapon as a free action instead of as a move action. You can draw a hidden weapon (see the Sleight of Hand skill) as a move action. A character who has selected this feat may throw weapons at his full normal rate of attacks (much like a character with a bow). Rapid Shot (Ranger 2): When making a full-attack action with a ranged weapon, you can fire one additional time this round. All of your attack rolls take a –2 penalty when using Rapid Shot. Cleave (3rd lvl): Make an additional attack if the first one hits to a foe adjacent to the first within reach. Endurance (Rgr bonus): You gain a +4 bonus on the following checks and saves: Swim checks made to resist nonlethal damage from exhaustion; Constitution checks made to continue running; Constitution checks made to avoid nonlethal damage from a forced march; Constitution checks made to hold your breath; Constitution checks made to avoid nonlethal damage from starvation or thirst; Fortitude saves made to avoid nonlethal damage from hot or cold environments; and Fortitude saves made to resist damage from suffocation. You may sleep in light or medium armor without becoming fatigued. Boon Companion (5th lvl): The abilities of your animal companion or familiar are calculated as though your class were 4 levels higher, to a maximum effective druid level equal to your character level. If you have more than one animal companion or familiar, choose one to receive this benefit. If you lose or dismiss an animal companion or familiar that has received this benefit, you may apply this feat to the replacement creature. Many Shot (Ranger 6): When making a full-attack action with a bow, your first attack fires two arrows. If the attack hits, both arrows hit. Apply precision-based damage (such as sneak attack) and critical hit damage only once for this attack. Damage bonuses from using a composite bow with a high Strength bonus apply to each arrow, as do other damage bonuses, such as a ranger’s favored enemy bonus. Damage reduction and resistances apply separately to each arrow. Traits Killer (Combat): You deal additional damage equal to your weapon’s critical hit modifier when you score a successful critical hit with a weapon; this additional damage is added to the final total, and is not multiplied by the critical hit multiple itself. This extra damage is a trait bonus. Sacred Touch (Faith): As a standard action, you may automatically stabilize a dying creature merely by touching it. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 42 = x Level + FC (0) (Ranger 6) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 2 0 0 3 -1 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 7 1 3 4 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 3 -1 +0 Fly 2 0 0 3 -1 +0 Handle Animal 6(10)$ 4 3 -1 +0 Heal 7 1 3 3 +0 Intimidate 5 3 3 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 5 2 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 4 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 7 4 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 14 6 3 2 +3 Bracers of Falcon’s Aim Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession (Trapper) 6 1 3 2 +0 Ride 2 0 0 3 -1 +0 Sense Motive 2 0 0 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -1 +0 Spellcraft 9 6 3 0 +0 Stealth 11 6 3 3 -1 +0 Survival 11/13* 6 3 2 +0 Swim 7 1 3 4 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = Track bonus $ = Handle Animal with Mika Spell Lists (Known) * Alarm: Wards an area for 2 hours/level. * Animal Messenger: Sends a Tiny animal to a specific place. * Calm Animals: Calms 2d4 + level HD of animals. * Charm Animal: Makes one animal your friend. * Delay Poison: Stops poison from harming subject for 1 hour/level. * Detect Animals or Plants: Detects kinds of animals or plants. * Detect Poison: Detects poison in one creature or object. * Detect Snares and Pits: Reveals natural or primitive traps. * Endure Elements: Exist comfortably in hot or cold regions. * Entangle: Plants entangle everyone in 40-ft. radius. * Hide from Animals: Animals can't perceive one subject/level. * Jump: Subject gets bonus on Acrobatics checks. * Longstrider: Your base speed increases by 10 ft. * Magic Fang: One natural weapon of subject creature gets +1 on attack and damage rolls. * Pass without Trace: One subject/level leaves no tracks. * Read Magic: Read scrolls and spellbooks. * Resist Energy: Ignores 10 (or more) points of damage/attack from specified energy type. * Speak with Animals: You can communicate with animals. * Summon Nature's Ally I: Summons creature to fight for you. Spell Lists (Prepared) Level 01 Level 02 * Entangle * ----------- * Entangle * ----------- Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Chain Shirt +1 1,250 gp 25 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb +1 Falchion (Melee) 2,375 gp 8 lb Bracers of Falcon’s Aim 4,000 gp 1 lb M.Composite Longbow (+4 STR) 800 gp 3 lb Cloak of Resistance 1,000 gp 1 lb Belt of Dexterity+2 4,000 gp 1 Efficient Quiver 1,800 gp 2 lb Blunt Arrows (20) 1 gp -- lb Arrows (30) 2 gp -- lb Masterwork Arrows (10) 60 gp -- lb Javelins (10) 10 gp -- lb Spears (3) 6 gp -- lb Backpack (e.g. Backpack) 2 gp 2 lb Wand of CLW (46) 690 gp - lb Rope, Hemp 1 gp 10 lb Food- Rations, Trail(x4) 2 gp 4 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Oilx2 2 gp 2 lb Fishhook 0.1 gp -- lb Flint and Steel 1 gp -- lb Sling -- gp -- lb Tindertwig 2 gp -- lb Wandermeal 0.12 gp -- lb Whistle 0.05 gp -- lb Greatclub 1d10 05 gp 08 lb Totals: 16012.27 gp 72 lb *Light Encumbrance* Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items 3 charges from CLW wand 45 gp 7 charges from CLW Wand (destroyed) 105 gp 4 charges of CLW Wand 60 gp Total: 210 gp Home Galandra's current home is a small cabin located in the outskirts of Venza. The place is very modest: In the living-dining room, there's only a couch and a wooden desk with two chairs that pass for a dining table. The western side of this area has a couple of shelves that work like pantry with very essential cooking herbs and food items. In the corner, there's a fire where she can prepare food or boil water and smoked ham and some game hanging beside it. There are old painting hanging from the walls with wilderness scene and farming life (most likely left behind by the previous owner). The first bedroom is currently her storage area with just some wooden boxes and a broom and a mop. Her own bedroom has a new and comfy single bed, a night table with a pitcher of water and a glass, another desk and a bookshelf with some popular generic books. She has a small bathroom with a round tub to wash herself after a long day. N W↑E S ╔═══╦═══╦═══════╗ ║ ║ ║ ║ ╠ ╦ ╩═ ═╝ ╚═╩═════════════╝ Small Apartment (2br) 100 gp Blunt Arrows (16) 01 gp 06 lb Arrows (16) 01 gp 03 lb Stored at home: 102 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial character creation: 150 gp GP: 3341 Total earnings on Rescue at Boar's Ridge: 2,193.85 gp SP: 2 Total earnings on Wreck Ashore: 3,980.30 gp CP: 1 Total Earnings From The Devil We know: 1,933.83 gp Total Earning from TDWK2: 4,139.50 GP Total Eraning from TtLG: 7,276.00 GP Career earnings: 19,673.48 gp Carried Inventory:-16,012.27 gp Mika Carried Inventory: -8.00 gp Stored at home: -102.00 gp Consumed or Destroyed: -210.00 gp Coinage: 3341.21 gp Animal Companion MIKA size Leopard (Cat, small) Base + change + table + Ability Incr Strength 18 (+4) 12 + 4 + 2 Dexterity 22 (+6) 21 + -2 + 2 + 1 (at 4th) Constitution 15 (+2) 13 + 2 Intelligence 2 (-4) 2 Wisdom 12 (+1) 12 Charisma 6 (-2) 6 Natural Armor +5 1 + 0 + 4 Total Hit Points: 50 = (8+6) + CON (2*6) Size: Medium Speed: 50 Armor Class: +21 = 10 base + 5 armor + 6 dex + 0 size Initiative modifier: 6 = 6 dexterity Fortitude save: 7 = 5 base +2 constitution Reflex save: 11 = 5 base +6 dexterity Will save: 3 = 2 base +1 wisdom 7 vs. Enchantment spells and effects due to Devotion Attack: +10 = +4 bab + 6 Dex; bite (1d8+4) + trip, 2 claws (1d3+4) Combat Maneuver Bonus: +8 = 4 bab + 4 strength Combat Maneuver Defense: 24 = 10 + 4 bab + 4 str + 6 dex Special: low-light vision, scent, sprint SKILLS Acrobatics 10 dexterity + 1 ranks + 3 class skill Climb 4 strength Escape Artist 10 dexterity + 1 ranks + 3 class skill Fly 6 dexterity + 0 ranks Intimidate -2 charisma + 0 ranks Perception 5 wisdom + 1 ranks + 3 class skill Stealth 11 dexterity + 2 ranks + 3 class skill Survival 5 wisdom + 1 ranks + 3 class skill Swim 4 strength + 0 ranks Saddlebag 4gp 8 lbs -Bear trap x2 4gp 20 lbs _______________________________ Total: 8gp 28 lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 129 130-260 261-390 Tricks: -Attack -Down -Seek -Fetch -Track -Heel Bonus trick: Defend, Stay, Unnatural Attack Feat: Weapon Finesse, Improved Natural Attack (bite) Link, share spells (level 1), Evasion, Devotion Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 20 Height: 5' 8" Weight: 150 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Hazel Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Her hair is somewhat short, just enough to be able to hold back in a ponytail. She usually uses an olive bandanna to keep her hair from getting in her eyes. She seems to be perpetually frowning and serious. If asked if there's something upsetting her she will get confused and say there's nothing wrong. That's just her normal face. Demeanor: Galandra was always a little awkward since she was a child. Even now she's a quiet girl who prefers to pass unnoticed. She always likes to watch everything from a distance to give her a good perspective of what's going on. If any, she's a very good listener. She might come as tactless and impolite. Her cousin once joked she had the manners of a goblin in a silk dress (he ended up with one less teeth for that). For this reason she tries to stay quiet most of the time and rather let her actions speak for her. If she regards you as a friend she will pay for your drink without telling you, share a fat rabbit for dinner or simply help you beat up that annoying brat that's been bothering you all night, no questions asked. Background Father: Eold Beiryn Mother: Elissa Beiryn Sisters: *Mariel (18, Married) *Damaris *Janine (16) *Lucca (15) *Aelia/Milia (12, twins) *Saranis (11) Galandra comes from a big immediate family from a small village south of Tritower. The eldest of eight daughters of a huntsman, Galandra helped provide food for her family since a young age. She spent her childhood time playing on the plains and helping her father with his hunt, almost feeling like the wilderness was a place where she was better suited than her own little village. Still, she always came back as even she missed hearing people (not so much speaking with them). The rest of her sister are nothing like her: radiant smile, golden long wavy hair, deep blue eyes as her mother's and fair skin. They are indeed beautiful young ladies. And again her cousins would joke she was obviously adopted. The second sister has already married and her new family is in such a better position that they are also helping the rest of her sisters and Galandra no longer requires to hunt with her Old Man. Just as this happened, her third sister, Damaris, ran away from home to Venza. Galandra set off to look for her on the "big city", although she's sure Damaris perfectly knows how to take care of herself. So far it's been too noisy and always packed, but hopefully she can find another lead on Damaris soon. While she doesn't seems compelled to right all wrongs (there are things you simply can't change), she's wont stay idle in front of a obviously big injustice or threat. She wants people to learn to stand for themselves, not waiting for someone else to help them. She follows a nature goddess, Ruvalra. Ruvalra Goddess of Harvest and Hunt Titles: Lady of the Field, The Little Hare, The Wildflower, Harvest Maiden Alingment: Neutral Good Portfolio: Farmers, Hunters, animals. Cleric Alignments: LG, NG, CG, N Domains: Good, Heal, Animal, Plant, Protection Weapon: Longspear Holy Symbol: A winged flower (flower varies by region) Ruvalra is a small goddess of harvest, land and protection. Her influence has been rising just very recently among farmers and hunters mostly. Is described as a winged maiden holding a hare and a basket full of bread, fish and fruit. It is said she revealed herself to some hunters a couple of centuries ago to give them her favor on a hunt. Her only holy text (a simple set of rules) is carved on a stone in the middle of nowhere between Tritower and Venza. She hates those who taint the land or deplete it without consideration. She specially loathes aberrations and the undead. Adventure Log Rescue at Boar's Ridge XP Received: 2,054 XP Treasure Received: 2,193.85 GP Taken as 1,893.85 in coin and Composite Longbow STR+2 (300gp) Wreck Ashore XP Received: 3,471 XP = (1,809 EXP + 1,662 TXP) Finished March 10th, 2013 Treasure Received: 3,980.3 GP = (2,202.3 EGP +1,778 TGP) Taken as 3,830 gp and 3 sp in coin, a CLW wand (7 charges) (105gp) and (3 used charges of CLW healing value=45 gp) The Devil We Know XP Received: 1,765 XP = (480 TXP + 1,285 EXP ) Finished June 19th, 2013 Treasure Received: 1,933.83 GP = (544 TGP + 1,389.83 GP ) Taken as 1933 gp, 80 sp, 3 cp The Devil We Know 2 XP Received: 4,117 XP = (2250 TXP + 1867 EXP ) Finished October 3rd, 2013 Treasure Received: 4,139.5 GP = (2493 TGP + 1646.5 GP ) Through the Looking Gate XP Received: 7,101 EXP = 4,533 EXP + (76 days * 28/day) + (10 days * 44/day) Finished January 2nd, 2014 Treasure Received: 7,276 GP = 4,500 EGP + (76 days * 31/day) + (10 days * 42/day) Taken as a Belt of Incredible Dexterity +2 and 3,276 gp Total Treasure Value Received (With initial 150gp): 19,673.48 GP Level Ups Level 2: June 27th, 2012 Class: Ranger BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Rapid Shot Features: Combat Style (ARCHERY) HP: 12 (original) + 8 (Max -2) + 1 (CON) + 1 (FC) = 22 (new total) Skill Pts: +7 = +6 (Class) +1 (Race) +7 (Old Total) = 14 (New Total) Level 3: January 28th, 2013 Class: Ranger BAB: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Cleave Features: Endurance, Favored Terrain (FOREST) HP: 22 (original) + 8 (Max -2) + 1 (CON) + 1 (FC) = 32 (new total) Skill Pts: +7 = +6 (Class) +1 (Race) +14 (Old Total) = 21 (New Total) Level 4: May 21st, 2013 Class: Ranger BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +3 to +4 STR: 17 to 18 Features: Hunter's Bond (Cat, Small) HP: 32 (original) + 8 (Max -2) + 1 (CON) + 1 (FC) = 42 (new total) Skill Pts: +7 = +6 (Class) +1 (Race) + 21 (Old Total) = 28 (New Total) Level 5: Sep 21st, 2013 Class: Ranger BAB: +4 to +5 Features: 2nd Favored Enemy(UNDEAD) Feat: Boon Companion (MIKA) HP: 42 (original) + 8 (Max -2) + 1 (CON) + 1 (FC) = 52 (new total) Skill Pts: +7 = +6 (Class) +1 (Race) + 28 (Old Total) = 35 (New Total) Level 6: 2n January, 2014 Class: Ranger BAB: +5 to +6 Fort: +4 to +5 Ref: +4 to +5 Will: +1 to +2 Features: Combat Style feat (MANY SHOT) HP: 52 (original) + 8 (Max -2) + 1 (CON) + 1 (FC) = 62 (new total) Skill Pts: +7 = +6 (Class) +1 (Race) + 28 (Old Total) = 42 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (February 13, 2012) (Qik (non-judge)) level 1 *Approval (February 14, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (June 28, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 2 *Approval (Feb 10, 2013) (perrinmiller) level 3 *Approval (June 1, 2013) (Satin Knights) level 4 *Approval (Oct 10, 2013) (Satin Knights) level 5 *Approval (Jan 19, 2013) (Satin Knights) level 6 Category:Approved Characters